


This Means War

by TreeOfTime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clone Wars, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Jedi, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfTime/pseuds/TreeOfTime
Summary: Jedi dragon rider Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are fighting the Separatist forces in the Clone Wars as the Separatists are enslaving dragons as soon as they are born and breeding them to create the army they are using to gain "freedom" from the Republic. The dragon rider Jedi lead the fight alongside the magically created clones. The problem is the rising of the country Mandalore. Is it a friend or foe?
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	This Means War

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of doing homework I wrote this, I am not sure if it should be a one shot or more... enjoy! Let me know what you think!

“Red! Dive dive dive!” Obi-Wan yelled over the whistling winds in his ears, making him nauseatingly yell at his top lungs to be heard over those said winds but also the screaming of the dragons in the battle. Red screamed along with his brethren and dove as his rider instructed, barely missing another dragon attempting to bite into his neck to snap the bones within it. Obi-Wan gripped the reins tighter of his dragon, turning sharply to glare at the tan dragon who had attempted to hurt Red.

The blank eyed dragon stared back as it struggled to pursue but was no match with Red’s wingspan and expertise in evading and escaping. It was no use for an empty-headed Separatist dragon with no rider. The bond between Jedi dragon rider and dragon was beyond anything that could be described. Even the magically created clones had strong bonds with their dragons.

“Kriffing Separatists.” Obi-Wan muttered to himself as he steered Red to rejoin the frontlines, feeling a tingle in his mind he glanced to the side to see the black with blue tinted scales dragon of Anakin Skywalker approach made Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief before pulling the reins to greet his old friend and former apprentice.

“Master! Are you alright?” Anakin yelled over the sound of the sky battle. Anakin looked a little rough around the edges, his clothing looking burnt but his fireproof armor protecting his body, though he was vibrant in the Force, making Obi-Wan say a private thanks to the Force to protecting his Jedi brother.

“I am! We need to push forward and find that damn rider!” Obi-Wan yelled over a screaming dragon that fell next to them, the clone falling with his dragon made Obi-Wan wince but also sick to his stomach. He had to focus, focus! “We need to break the main lines!” Anakin had been watching the falling dragon and its rider with a twisted look of agony and frustration before nodding. 

“Righteous Fire! Let’s go!” Anakin snapped the reins of his dragon, who snorted smoke and let out a screech of anger and dove, landing on a Separatist dragon’s back that was flying below and snapping its neck within a blink of an eye. Then onto the next, efficient and a terror in the skies.

“Why did he have to name his dragon that?” Obi-Wan muttered, shaking his head at his dramatic friend before Red twittered in amusement, in their bond there was laughter before they grew serious and quickly followed Anakin to find the gray dragon and its rider that led the battle on the Separatist’s side. “And why did his dragon accept that name?!”

The battle lasted several hours, both rider and dragon exhausted as finally Obi-Wan jumped off Red’s back onto the gray dragon and drove his light blade into the rider’s chest that controlled the Separatist army they were engaged with. The gray dragon let out a mournful cry, finally free from its enslaver before it died. It quickly began to fall, making Obi-Wan curse out.

“Red! Red!” Obi-Wan yelled for his dragon, scrambling on the back of the dead dragon that was falling to the ground to hold onto the spikes. Red with his red scales flashed in the sun as it dove for its rider. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and jumped, trusting in his dragon and the Force to protect him.

Red snatched him out of the air, making Obi-Wan lose his breath as his ribs jammed into the claws but grin weakly, sending thanks through their bond as Red dodged falling bodies of the magically enslaved dragons as they were released finally from their agony.

“Fly high and be free.” Obi-Wan whispered to the dragons that fell around them, aching deeply for the dragons that never knew freedom or what it was like to think for themselves. Red let out a mournful cry for its brethren. Cheers erupted from the clones, the white dragons joining their riders in their joy at winning the battle. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile as Red lifted his paw to help him back onto his saddle. Obi-Wan sighed in relief once he strapped himself in and comfortably sitting. 

As he rested and savored the victory, he quickly realized how exhausted he was from the battle that lasted nearly all day. As he looked at the celebrating men, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but let his eyes wander to the country in the distance that had remained out of the Republic and Separatist fighting. The marker of the country line was the massive angry river between them.

Mandalore. 

It made his throat tight over the abused vocal cords from yelling orders and roaring in the battle. Satine was dead. Jango Fett was the winner of that civil war and he was rebuilding the once neutral country. The True Mandalorians were certainly not neutral but they had remained out of the war between the combined countries of the Republic and the section of now disconnected Separatists. They were preparing for war.

But with who?

The Republic was holding its breath as it waited for Manda’lor Fett to make his decision and it seemed he would be soon. With how he was reuniting the clans and making armor not only for the warriors, riders but also for the dragons.

Obi-Wan let out a harsh breath of anxiety and sadness, mourning Satine quietly that Red let out a soft whine in understanding, having been a small dragonling then while they fought to protect her after she lost her dragon to bounty hunters. It was getting one’s heart ripped out of their chest.

His thoughts abruptly ended when he felt a snout press against his temple. Obi-Wan blinked up to see Red having turned his head just enough to reach him. He couldn’t help but smile and rub the snout in quiet thanks, including a chin scratch that made his companion purr before Red turned to focus on getting back to the encampment to rest and eat while Obi-Wan counted their losses and prepared for their movements, in the sky and on the ground. 

Suddenly the agonized scream of Righteous Fire ended the cheering celebration. Obi-Wan jerked Red to follow the scream to see in the distance several unknown riders and their dragons attacking Anakin. By the gleaming of silver armor, it was…

Mandalorians.

Anakin had crossed the border without realizing and was a threat to the brutal warrior clan.

“ANAKIN!” Obi-Wan cried, snapping the reins furiously that Red didn’t hesitate but drove himself with the last of his energy across the battlefield to knock into the ball of dragons and dragon riders fighting to break it apart. Thankfully by his interference the Mandalorians broke away to reassess the newest threat. Anakin was panting alongside Righteous Fire, heaving and severely weakened by the gaping holes of bites and claws. They were both bleeding, badly. Obi-Wan made the decision to protect him as they retreated. “Get back to the encampment! You’re in their territory! RUN ANAKIN!” Anakin knew better then to protest, not with how his dragon was slowly dipping towards the ground, his strength lost. Anakin snapped the reins and Righteous Fire complied, diving towards the country line to get out of the territory he had accidentally crossed. That only left Obi-Wan and Red remaining across the country line and with how they were moving to block them from Obi-Wan follow in the retreat, it was clear they did not appreciate the perceived invasion of their home.

“I do not want to fight you! Please, allow me to leave!” Obi-Wan yelled out, jerking his head to see he had been entirely encircled and there was no way out but up. Red understood immediately what they had to do and snorted angrily, baring his long fangs to hiss in warning before Obi-Wan made the decision when a spear was thrown and Obi-Wan had to duck, it missed him by an inch. It wouldn’t again. Obi-Wan pulled out his sword and whistled sharply, Red screamed in response and they flew up, Obi-Wan infusing the Force to strengthen Red so they could attempt to flee and regroup with the battalion. 

What he hadn’t expected was to be attacked from above. Not until it was too late.

All he saw was the flash of silver scales before Red was crashed into by a much larger dragon and screaming in pain as a jaw clamped onto his shoulder.

“RED!” Obi-Wan shouted out, jamming his sword into the maw of the silver dragon without thinking, making its yellow eyes flash to meet his own as its claws sank into Red, making Red scream further as they began to tumble to the ground as Red’s wing webbing was sheared clean. Obi-Wan felt his pain clear and his lost strength as they plunged towards the river below that was the line marker of the two countries connected. The silver dragon snarled but did not let go as the clouds slipped by them but to flare its wing to lessen the fall. “Let go of him, you kriffing bastard!” He stabbed the dragon again, trying to go for the eye before a shadow passed over him and he looked up to see its rider standing on the silver dragons head, glaring down at him behind his silver and blue armor. Obi-Wan snarled, knowing better then to let his emotions get the better of him but this was _Red_ , his forever faithful companion since he had hatched in his arms when he was in the creche, having been chosen as a Jedi and this bastard was _killing him_. 

The armored man suddenly reached and Obi-Wan fought him, swinging his sword to cut into his shoulder that it only bounced and skidded across the metal. The Mandalorian grabbed the blade and twisted, Obi-Wan’s grip loosened just enough for the man ripped it from his grip and tossed it aside. In a flash it was falling towards the river. Obi-Wan then attempted to punch the Mandalorian only for his wrist to be snapped, making him and Red scream in agony as the silver dragon held them in the sky.

The man stayed silent as he brandished a dagger and cut the leather that held Obi-Wan in. Suddenly Red was gone from between his legs and his arm was in agony as he realized that the Mandalorian was clutching by his arm as Red was let go, sent to plunge towards the large river. Red attempted to catch himself but as he flared his wings, the rip in his wing webbing split completely and he was tumbling down even harder.

“No!” Obi-Wan screamed, getting purchase on the dragon’s head with his feet as the Mandalorian attempted to gain the upper hand and pin his arms. The man had perfect balance and in sync with his dragon that he didn’t weave with the movement of the pumping of its wings. Obi-Wan decided then to make it move so he jammed his boot heel into the silver dragons’ eye, making it scream in surprise rather then pain. The Mandalorian stumbled and his grip loosened. Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate but shoved the man away and fell to follow his dragon to certain death. 

No dragon deserved to die alone and without its rider by its side.

Red was still falling, several thousands of feet towards the river as Obi-Wan snapped his legs and arms against each other, making himself into an arrow to reach his dragon. Obi-Wan tried to direct his dragon to save itself through their bond but Red couldn’t with his destroyed wing, it was ground or river to fall into and the ground would certainly snap his neck and break many bones. As he built momentum and was almost in reach, the boulders of the river nearly clear, Obi-Wan felt claws grab him and ripped him away, his head snapping against the hard claws, stunning him as he hopelessly watched between dragon claws Red fall into the large river and it swallowed him while.

He did not come back up as Obi-Wan was taken away, deeper into Mandalorian country as an army of Mandalorians entered the sky from the forest below and swarmed the silver dragon and its rider. Obi-Wan only knew hopelessly that Anakin would not be able to collect Red for a proper funeral by fire as his consciousness slipped between his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, Righteous Fire is Artoo (no one can convince me otherwise they aren't both dramatic and full of themselves but it sort of rhymed in my head and it stuck) while Red is Arfour who (to my thought process) was happy just to be named and didn't mind being named his actual scale color. Also, while Jedi do have a no attachments rule, dragons are a major weakness as the dragons have to be trained as well to be prepared to die alongside their rider (as if their riders die, they die with them but if a dragon dies the rider can live on). Excuse the gaps in explanation, I just had to write this through a sudden urge?


End file.
